


We Both Looked at The Same Place for Love, Maybe Instead We Should have Looked at Each Other

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Past Relationship(s), Peterick, Pikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete invites Mikey to hang out with them on tour for a few days, when he's already extremely busy, so the two of them don't get to hang out often, so Mikey hangs out with Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Looked at The Same Place for Love, Maybe Instead We Should have Looked at Each Other

Pete Wentz is a very smart man, he just neglects to actually use his brain half the time. He talked Mikey into hanging out with us for a few days, while we’re touring, and on the day we have off touring he’s got five different interviews he agreed to go to. So Mikey gets to hang out backstage during shows and I guess today he’s just going to hang out on the bus and be just really bored. Don’t get me wrong, I totally understand Pete inviting him to stay with us a couple days, they’re good friends and they don’t get to see each other often. But he could have talked to him about hanging out one of the weeks we weren’t going to be travelling too much, so we’d be able to stay in a hotel. Mikey’s been sleeping on our couch. I hate when I fall asleep there, it’s too cramped and crowded. I can’t imagine how it is for Mikey, he’s a pretty tall guy. It also doesn’t give you much personal space. It’s not very comfortable and after a night of shitty sleep, Andy the early riser, quiet as he may try to be, wakes you up as he goes for his morning jog. So last night after everyone but Mikey and I passed out, I offered him my bunk and curled up on the couch. I didn’t sleep much at all, and the few times I fell asleep the bus would go around a sharp curve and I’d fall off. And like clockwork, Andy crawls out of his bunk as quietly as he can, gets dressed and walks through the living area of the bus.

“Morning.” I mumble tiredly, voice rough from the lack of sleep.

He frowns, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, Patrick.”

I shake my head, “Not you, it’s my sleeping arrangement.”

He nods and gets a bottle of water from the fridge, opening it and taking a drink before replying, “Shouldn’t Pete be the one giving up his bunk? I mean, I like Mikey and all but he’s the one who invited him at like the worst possible time.”

“Pete’s an ass.” I grumble into my pillow, “I felt bad, and I’m the shortest so I thought it made sense.”

Andy shrugs and finishes his water before going for his jog. I fall asleep for about ten minutes before I wake up to the sound of Pete’s spoon clanging into his glass bowl, and then the loud sound he manages to make while pouring cereal. I groan and sit up.

“Fuck it, I’m awake!” I growl, shoving my glasses on.

Pete raises an eyebrow, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

I glare at him, “Someone gave up his fucking bed so _your_ friend could fucking get a decent night’s sleep!”

Mikey climbs out of the bunk, rubbing his eyes as he walks over, “Hmm?”

“Patrick’s bitchy in the morning, the usual.” Pete shrugs.

I groan and snatch his bowl of cereal as he turns to put the milk up before sitting at the table and eating it.

“Hey!”

I shrug and keep eating it. He sighs and pours himself another bowl.

“Jerk, I have to go in like twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time to make another bowl of cereal.” I snap.

He rolls his eyes, “Is this really all because you decided to be nice to Mikes? I don’t see where me getting punished for it fits in.”

“Because you’re an inconsiderate douchebag sometimes!” I take another bite.

Mikey rolls his eyes and quietly makes his own bowl.

“How am I being inconsiderate!?” Pete slams the cereal box down.

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe inviting Mikey over when we’re all so busy he’s basically going to be alone the whole time? Maybe inviting him when we’re on tour and the only extra place we have to sleep is a couch that’s uncomfortable as hell? Maybe storming around the kitchen like a fucking bear, slamming shit around while people are trying to fucking sleep!?”

Andy walks in and is instantly hit by a wave of tension radiating from Pete and sighs, shaking his head as he motions for Mikey to follow him outside.

“I’m not being inconsiderate I just missed him and my scheduling was shitty, yeah! I forget we should all be fucking perfectionists like Patrick!” He snaps back.

“There’s a difference between perfectionism, and common fucking sense, Pete.” I get up and toss my bowl into the sink, storming to my bunk and refusing to leave it until Pete is gone. Unintentionally, with my iPod blocking noise and my very comfortable bunk I fall asleep.

 

I slowly open my eyes as someone taps my shoulder. Mikey is standing by my bunk, gently removing my headphones.

“I was saying, the coast is clear, Pete left.” he shrugs.

I rub my eyes and nod, “Okay…think I’ll spend the day sleeping.”

“Actually um, you can sleep all you want but can...can I talk to you a little first?” He bites his lip.

I nod and yawn.

He smiles a little, “I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well, mind if I crawl in while we talk? I’ll let you sleep afterwards I promise.”

I nod and make room for him, yawning softly as he crawls in.

“First, thanks for letting me borrow your bunk last night it was really…” he smiles a little, “Considerate of you… As for Pete… I’m going to not step too far into this because I’ve seen people get into your arguments and it doesn’t end well for them, so I’m just gonna say that yeah, he’s an idiot sometimes. But he means well, he didn’t think about any of the complications like a practical thinker normally would, and to be honest neither did I. We just haven’t seen each other in about a year, so we’ve missed each other. I can deal with the lack of sleep and really only getting to see him two minutes at a time. Because it’s worth it, you know?” he smiles, “And I didn’t just come here to hang out with him, I knew today he’d be busy but I figured...you and I could always hang out. I mean, we’re friends right?” he looks over to me.

I nod, “Y-Yeah… Yeah, we are.”

He smiles, “So, I vote we both sleep for a couple hours and go get lunch when we wake up, sound good?”

I nod, “Yeah that, that sounds great.”

He smiles and moves to get off the bunk.

“You can...can stay. Here, I mean. So you don’t have to sleep on the couch. I mean, it’s not too small or anything.”

“I was gonna sleep in Pete’s actually…” Mikey mumbles, “But um, it doesn’t smell that great?” he blushes, “Don’t tell Pete I said that but...I think the last time those sheets were cleaned was...never.”

I snort, “Sounds about right…. You can stay, if you want.”

He smiles and moves closer, pulling my blankets over himself as well, snuggling into my pillow. I fall asleep quickly, forgetting to even take off my glasses.

 

A noise in the bus wakes me up. I move to take a look, but a pair of arms have me trapped. I blink a few times to see that Mikey and I are tangled by the limbs, and we’re holding each other very close. Another noise makes Mikey jerk awake, he blushes and untangles himself from me as he looks out to see what’s causing the noise. I fight a blush myself and peek out when I’m convinced I’m a less obvious shade of pink. 

“What’s going on?” I ask, covering my mouth as a yawn escapes.

Andy rolls his eyes as Joe smiles innocently, holding a controller.

“I was winning so he grabbed my controller and threw it at the TV.” Andy crosses his arms.

Joe snorts, “It worked.”

Mikey shakes his head and mumbles, “They’re as bad as you and Pete sometimes.”

I grin, “Yeah, but they’ll never admit it.” I lean closer and whisper, “They’ve been dating for a while now and still think we don’t know about it.”

He snorts, “Why hide it?”

“Because Andy doesn’t want to be a hypocrite. He was very against Pete and I dating because he thought we’d split up the whole band.”

Mikey grins, “Are you saying you and Pete listened to him?”

I shake my head, “Oh, no. We jsut decided one day we’d probably end up killing each other.”

Mikey nods in agreement, “I hate to say it but...I can see that happening with you two.”

I shrug, “I was still a little bitter when you and Pete started dating, I’m sure I hid it well.” I roll my eyes.

His eyes widen, “That explains so fucking much. Because you just gave me death glares and everyone else went on and on about how sweet you were and I was like, What are you people talking about that little guy’s evil!” he grins, “Nice to know you didn’t have some personal issue with me then.”

I shake my head, “No, once I finally talked to you I realized….you’re pretty awesome, so.” I shrug.

He grins after glancing over at Andy and Joe, “We should go get lunch before they jump each other right in front of us, and still try to hide that they’re together.”

I laugh and walk outside with him, “Good idea.”


End file.
